deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Grohl
'Dave Grohl '''is an American musician best known for being the drummer of the grunge rock band Nirvana from 1990 to 1994 and as the lead vocalist, guitarist and founder of alternative rock group Foo Fighters. Foo Fighters are best known for their singles "Big Me", "Everlong", "My Hero", "Learn to Fly", "Monkey Wrench", "Times Like This", and "Best of You". Appearance In his Season 3 appearance, Dave Grohl is seen dressed in an all-red suit and wearing black and white converse sneakers. Celebrity Deathmatch ''"Ah, a little ragtime! How appropriate, you rag!" In the episode "Courtney Love Returns", Grohl was partnered up with Billy Corgan in a deathmatch against Courtney Love (his reasoning for wanting to fight Love was because she started a rumor that Nirvana frontman Kurt Cobain secretly hated Grohl). When Corgan's head is stuck in the Dome due to him being late for the match, Grohl refuses to fight Love until his partner was freed, even after she dropkicks him in the back, causing Love to mock Grohl for being too scared to fight her by himself. After Corgan's head explodes from the pressure of the Dome, the fight starts. Grohl jumps onto Love's shoulders, beating her head with two drumsticks he pulled off the Dome of Devastation. Love tosses him off and kicks him in the groin. Grohl begins to mock Love about Cobain and Corgan writing her songs, causing her to smack him in the head with a guitar. Grohl grabs a trombone and plays it, sliding her head back into it. Grohl and Love argue over who Kurt liked more, and angers Love when he calls her "Yoko" (in reference to Yoko Ono, who many argue was responsible for the break-up of The Beatles). Love grabs a keyboard and shoves it down Grohl's mouth and he swallows it. Grohl coughs back up the keyboard and grabs it. Love trips up in Corgan's blood and Grohl attempts to jump on her and hit her with the keyboard but she catches him before she can jump on him with her feet and knocks him to the top of the dome. Grohl swings over to a ragtime piano and begins to chew on the support rope, causing the piano to fall on Love and crush her. Outside the Show Grohl, born David Eric Grohl on January 14, 1969 in Warren, Ohio, is the only male child born to James Harper and Virginia Jean Grohl. Grohl's parents divorced when he was seven and he lived with his mother. Grohl began playing guitar at age 12, but grew tired of lessons and began teaching himself to play, joining bands with his friends. While playing in a band called Freaky Baby during high school, Dave taught himself how to play the drums. At 17, Grohl auditioned for the band Scream as their drummer, remaining there until the group disbanded in 1990 after the departure of their bass player. The Melvins frontman Buzz Osborne gave Grohl the number of Nirvana members Kurt Cobain and Krist Novoselic, joining afterwards to replace drummer Dan Peters. Dave's first album with the group was the sophmore album Nevermind (1991), which brought Nirvana to mainstream success and sold over 10 million copies in the U.S., becoming the band's best-selling album to date. The album featured hit singles such as "Smells Like Teen Spirit", "Come As You Are", "In Bloom" and "Lithium". In 1993, the band released In Utero, which was still a huge success commercially and critically, although it sold less than Nevermind. This album featured singles "Heart-Shaped Box", "All Apologies" and "Rape Me". The band disbanded following Kurt Cobain's suicide on April 5, 1994. Following Cobain's death, Grohl formed the band Foo Fighters with bassist Nate Mendel, drummer Franz Stahl and guitarist Pat Smear. With the Foo Fighters, Grohl has released Foo Fighters (1995), The Colour and the Shape (1997), There is Nothing Left to Lose (1999), One by One (2002), In Your Honor (2005), Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace (2007), Wasting Light (2011) and ''Sonic Highways ''(2014). Trivia *Grohl receiving a "Mentos shower" from the Deathmatch fans is a reference to the Foo Fighters single "Big Me", where the whole video is a parody of a Mentos commercial. Fans would often pelt Grohl with Mentos at concert when the song was played. Category:Musicians Category:Season 3 characters Category:Real life characters